Dєsdє quє ηαci
by Leyendo
Summary: Mi mente se llena de recuerdos, van a una velocidad de un carrusel, necesitaba pensar. Ayer tenia el día libre, creo que debí aprovecharlo mejor… Necesito tener el control. Hecho un suspiro ¿Como fue que me dolió tanto que me dejaras?
1. Primera parte

Holaaaaa~ n3n

Estaba en la casa de mi tía y me presto su PC. Es una de esas que son más legendarias que Mario, puede que suene raro pero… Me sentí ASDADSDADSSASDAADS porque es grande y como que en plan "OMG OMG OMG". Es raro lo se -n-

Otra coshita ma'... Esta canción esta maso menos basada en "Ama no jaku" de GUMI -Yo que tu la escuchaba (?)-

Bueno, sin mas que decir **Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece** -Si fuera mio ya tendría como que una población completa de pandas e3e-

* * *

Miro el cielo nublado, aunque por la mañana el sol brillaba sin fin. Por más que lleve un paraguas pequeñas gotas me empapaban.

Este es uno de los momentos en los que pienso… Aunque debo ir a un lugar dentro de unas horas. Ayer… ayer tuve todo el día libre, debí haber dormido solo un poco más, o tal vez debería seguir con esa carta que quería enviarte.

Mi mente se llena de recuerdos, van a una velocidad de un carrusel, necesitaba pensar. Ayer tenia el día libre, creo que debí aprovecharlo mejor… Necesito tener el control.

Hecho un suspiro ¿Como fue que me dolió tanto que me dejaras?

* * *

_— Miyako ¿Tienes un momento? — la rubia asintió, nunca podría negarse a esa mirada._

_— ¿Que pasa, Mitch? —_

_— Y-yo — empezó —… Tu me gustas Miyako, me gustas._

_Un tono rojo surgió en las mejillas de la ioji-azul, la mirada café la miro solo unos segundos. Ninguno hablo, pero con esa mirada se decían todo lo que no podían articular con simples palabras._

_— Entonces… — rompió el silencio — ¿Q-quieres ser mi novia?_

_— Me encantaría…_

* * *

Y ahora estoy en la puerta de tu departamento, quise tocar… Pero no me atreví.

Suspiro y tomo de mi bolso una pequeña carta que esta dedicada a ti. Y sin más, la dejo en la ranura de tu puerta…

Y aunque quise decirte todo a ti, no encuentro la fuerza para enfrentarte. Y siempre recuerdo con un poco de molestia que no te lo pueda decir.

* * *

" Mitch:

Déjame contarte algo importante que desde hace mucho tiempo te he querido contar, si otra vez pudiera ser tu amiga, no te molestaría mas. Aunque si ya no te importo, tu tampoco me importas... Me he tragado mis mentiras y contradicciones, para escribirte esta carta.

Te dije que hubo un lindo día, cuando en realidad se puso a llover. Y aunque ayer estuve aburrida, dije que sin ti la pase muy bien... Por supuesto que en estos días, nunca pasas por mi mente, aunque para ser honestas, tal vez solo pensé un poquito en ti.

Haz hecho que mi mente gire como un carrusel, ya no puedo mas... Creo que pierdo el control.

¿Donde voy a tirar el amor que me diste? No lo necesito, mi corazón ya no soporta mas... Sentimientos falsos, emociones que remplazaste.

Otra cosa importante es que aunque tu ya lo superaste, yo nunca podre olvidar tus dulces palabras. Y unas de mis locuras es no saber nada de mi. Dudo que estas emociones, sean buenas o malas.

No encontré un lugar donde tirar, entonces he decidido... Que esperare, hasta comprender ¿Es malo que espere un poco mas?

Tu ya avanzaste y yo hace mucho que yo pare ¿Como dividir la distancia entre los dos? Y como veras, mi sinceridad no puedo decírtela, así que no encontré otro medio mas que este. Tu sabes que soy débil desde que nací...

Aun no encuentro el lugar donde dejar tu amor ¿A quien se lo entrego, si no lo quieres mas? Tu sabes muy bien, que a nadie encontrare... Así que esperare.

Otra vez, te esperare"

* * *

Bueno, ¿Que tal?

Este... este tiene segunda parte, que creo que lo subiré mañana...

Eternas disculpas si les aburrió, ya saben... ¿Se apiadan y me dejan reviews? -Lo que hago es guardar, sacar foto y tenerlo en un Pendrive, porque amo los reviews (?)-

Se despide

**~*-*- Leyendo -*-*~**


	2. Segunda parte

Holaaaa~, como dije -y no cumplí u-u- … ¡La segunda parte!

Bueno, es un poco corto… lose. Solo espero que les guste~ n3n

Sin mas que decir **Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece **-Si fuera mio ya habría cinco pandas en el océano en un yate nice(?)-.

* * *

Completamente bajo una lluvia que se manifestaba como una pequeña furia me encontraba caminando directo a mi hogar. A lo lejos pude ver un pequeño parque, decidí tomar un atajo.

Veía a la gente con sus sombrillas, no era muy fuerte que digamos, pero si te dejaría empapada. Con mi sombrilla en mano, caminaba tratando de no pisar charcos…

Siempre cuando llueve empiezo a meditar de mi vida… Y por mas vuelta que le de, siempre pienso en el.

En sus ojos marrones, que me me miraban siempre con ternura o en su cabello, que era muy suave, su pecho tan reconfortante, en el cual había dormido una vez. Tantas cosas que aun me queda de ti, probablemente él ya se olvido de mi.

Odiaba la idea de que de alguna manera ya no me recuerdes, como yo a ti el hecho de que apenas terminaste conmigo, ya varias chicas revoloteaban a tu alrededor. Odiaba que… por mas que quisiera, aun sigo enamorada.

Una ráfaga me tomo por sorpresa, tan potente que se llevo mi sombrilla con ella. Lo que significaba, que tendría que apresurarme…

Caminaba lo mas rápido que podía, hasta que vi una cabellera marrón que me detuvo…

Ahí estabas tu, con tu sonrisa, con tus ojos, con tus manos, completamente aferradas a ella… Ella con su sonrisa, con sus ojos, con sus manos, aferradas a ti.

Mi vista se nublo debido a las cristalinas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Completamente aturdida, y con la vista en ti. Aquella chica de pelo rojo me miró… Y con todo la burla que vi en esa sonrisa. Simplemente me fui…

Mientras la lluvia se prolongaba, mis lagrimas también. El sonido de las gotas, los autos y demás, hacían que mis sollozos sonaran como un pequeño murmuró…

Fui una idiota por quererte, una suicida por seguir haciéndolo. Completamente entregada cuando tu me decías «_Te amo_», ignorando la pizca de falsedad en tus palabras.

Me arrodille abrazándome a mi misma, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa

Yo fui la tonta que creyó en eso, yo fui la quiso seguir con esa cadena de mentiras… Aun así, fui feliz.

Debía de alguna manera olvidarte, superarte y al final desechar el amor que te di.

— Miyako… — mire sorprendida a mi amigo de mirada azul.

— ¿B-bomer que haces aquí? — pregunte mientras me levantaba, con una sonrisa un poco falsa.

— Olvida eso, esta lloviendo. — se acercó con su sombrilla y se quito su chaqueta para ponerla sobre mi— Vamos, conozco una cafetería que sirve ricos y calientes chocolatadas.

— Boomer… — mire la chaqueta y sonreí — Gracias.

— No es nada — soltó una sonrisa — Emm, Miyako… ¿Harás algo este sábado?

* * *

¡Ta~chan! ¿Que tal? Se que tarde un poco -mucho- en subir la segunda parte, peeeeero… ¡La escuela es una mosca, que te sigue hasta tu casa! (?)

El tema es que por suerte todo esta kool(?) por ahora eue ¡Tengo que ponerle pilas al segundo trimestre! u-u

¡Ya que no les amargó la existencia! ¿Reviews?

Se despide

**~*-*- Leyendo -*-*~**

CosaNoImportante: Hace unos días una amiga me pregunto de porque hago así mi firma… Bueno, es que parece una personita bailando haciendo una ola, como en un partido 83


End file.
